1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to CO2 system pressure control valve, for use primarily in the distribution of carbonated beverages.
2. Background Information
This invention relates to devices used in the carbonated beverage industry. This technology may have applications in additional other industries using carbon dioxide or similar systems, such as fire protection systems, welding, medical and other industries using compressed gases, such as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,200 relating to a gas dispensing system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,813,402, 3,392,537 and 6,601,618 disclose generic liquefied gas system relevant to wide applications. The discussion in this application, however, will relate primarily to the beverage dispensing industry.
The beverage industry uses carbon dioxide to carbonate and to move beverages from a storage tank to a dispensing area. For beverages such as beer, the beer can be contained in large kegs in a remote location, e.g., the basement or storage room, and the taps at the bar can dispense the beer. This method eliminates the storage of beer kegs in the bar area and allows the beer keg delivery and removal to occur in an area other than that in which patrons may be sitting. This type of system has existed for many years as evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,343 which issued in 1913.
In order to get the beverages from the storage area to the serving area, prior art has used carbon dioxide among other gases. The carbon dioxide is generally delivered as a liquid in large heavy DOT cylinders and hooked to the dispensing system. When the tanks are hooked to the system, a certain volume, generally about one third of the tank, in a one tank system or one third of the tank volume in a multi-tank system is not filled with liquid. This allows the carbon dioxide to boil to a gaseous state. It is this gaseous state that is then used to carbonate and to move the desired beverage from the storage room or basement to the delivery area and provide much of the carbonation to the beverages.
One problem with this general system is that the carbon dioxide tanks must be changed or when the current tanks run out, they must be replaced with new tanks. This can be inconvenient and time consuming. If only one person is working, then they are required to leave the patron area and manually change the tank to allow the refreshments to continue to flow. In addition, delivery of additional filled tanks cannot always occur when they are needed if a user runs out in the late evening or during non-business hours. This problem can be somewhat lessened by using multiple liquid tanks, but this uses more space and can be more expensive to monitor and refill.
To refill or replace a tank, the system must generally be completely shut down, so no beverages can be served, and service or delivery personnel can move the full liquid carbon dioxide tanks into the business and remove the empty tanks. Generally several valves must be shut off while the tanks are changed. The business must wait until the changeover is complete before beverages can be served again.
Some systems exist where the physical changing of the tanks has been eliminated. This is done by delivering liquid carbon dioxide to the tanks or system pre-existing in the businesses. Generally a pump truck delivers the liquid carbon dioxide to a fill line plumbed to the outside of the building. The delivery personnel must then enter the establishment to close and adjust various valves. The system is then shut down and the dispensing of beverages must cease until the filling process is complete. Delivery personnel must then return to the truck and start the pump. They must then carefully watch the system to attempt to determine when the system is full. This can be difficult to determine with any uniformity. Some weeks a business may do very well with beverages and some weeks may not do so well. While an operator may get a general sense, it is difficult to determine without the trial and error method, when the system is full.
Some art uses relief valves to indicate when the system is full. This method of determining when the system is full is wasteful and can result in increased pressure hazards from over filling. Over filling can also result in the system not operating properly.
The system needs to maintain the proper liquid gas ratios and overfilling lessens the efficiency of the system as a whole. When the delivery person determines that the system is full, he/she must then reverse the actions taken on the valves and disconnect the truck from the system. While these types of systems do eliminate much of the inconvenience of physically changing out tanks, there are still significant disadvantages to this liquid delivery system common in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,618, noted above and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a filling apparatus that is made up of a gas passage connected to a storage tank via a connection passage, a first gas valve that opens and closes the gas passage, a pressure gas passage connected to a pressure gas supply source, a pressure gas valve that opens and closes the pressure gas passage, an exhaust passage that allows an interior of a container to communicate with the exterior thereof, and an exhaust valve that opens and closes the exhaust passage. With this filling apparatus, before a pressurized filling operation, both the gas passage and the pressure gas passage are opened to pressurize the interior of the container with a carbonated gas supplied through both passages. Further, also before a un-pressurized filling operation, both the gas passage and the pressure gas passage are opened to perform a flushing operation in which droplets are discharged from the gas passage with air exhausted from the container into the storage tank via the gas passage. Then, after the filling operation, both the gas passage and the exhaust passage are opened to discharge a certain amount of filling liquid remaining in the gas passage, into the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,905 and 4,936,343, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose a carbon dioxide fill manifold and method for using which is designed to provide an end-user with an uninterrupted supply of carbon dioxide gas, while at the same time eliminating the necessity of transporting individual, conventional pressurized bottles to be refilled. In a most preferred embodiment the carbon dioxide fill manifold includes a fill line valve connected to an atomizer for receiving a fill line and introducing liquid carbon dioxide into the atomizer, liquid cylinder ports provided in the atomizer for connecting a pair of liquid chambers to the atomizer and receiving and storing the liquid carbon dioxide, a gas cylinder port provided in the atomizer for connecting a vapor container to the atomizer and receiving gaseous carbon dioxide generated in the atomizer and a service line valve also connected to the atomizer for receiving a service lien valve and servicing the end user with gaseous carbon dioxide. A pressure actuated valve is also provided in the atomizer for periodically replenishing the supply of gaseous carbon dioxide from the liquid containers responsive to a selected pressure differential across the pressure actuated valve. A pressure relief valve is seated in the atomizer to guard against excessive liquid carbon dioxide system pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,921, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a carbon dioxide fill manifold and method for using which is designed to provide a end-user with an uninterrupted supply of carbon dioxide gas, while at the same time eliminating the necessity of transporting individual, conventional pressurized bottles to be refilled. In a most preferred embodiment the carbon dioxide fill manifold includes a fill line valve connected to an atomizer for receiving a fill line and introducing liquid carbon dioxide into the atomizer, liquid cylinder ports provided in the atomizer for connecting a pair of liquid chambers to the atomizer and receiving and storing the liquid carbon dioxide, a gas cylinder port provided in the atomizer for connecting a vapor container to the atomizer and receiving gaseous carbon dioxide generated in the atomizer and a service line valve also connected to the atomizer for receiving a service lien valve and servicing the end user with gaseous carbon dioxide. A pressure actuated valve is also provided in the atomizer for periodically replenishing the supply of gaseous carbon dioxide from the liquid containers responsive to a selected pressure differential across the pressure actuated valve. A pressure relief valve is seated in the atomizer to guard against excessive liquid carbon dioxide system pressure.
There has been a need for a new approach for the liquid carbon dioxide and other pressurized gas delivery business. U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,127 addressed some of the problems with the prior art and provides a diverter valve, system and method for the delivery of gases or liquids where the delivery persons can fill the system without having to enter the building and the system can continue to deliver gas to the user. There is no interruption of service while the system is being filled. U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,127 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Japanese application 2004-528969 discloses a what is described as a carbonation chamber that is of general relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Patent publication 2002-0179177 and Japanese applications 2006-264716 and 3187052 may all be described as being generally related to the state of the art of the present invention.